1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer systems, and more particularly, to software for backing up data for computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backing up data for a computer system generally involves making a copy of that data, e.g., creating copies of that data in a database, another computer, disk, tape, and the like. The circumstances under which data is backed up are generally referred to as a session, a job or an event.
Often times, however, not all of the data is backed up properly, i.e., some are successfully backed up, some are partially backed up, and some are not backed up at all. Consequently, system administrators must continuously monitor and review the backup jobs. Today, most software packages that assist system administrators in monitoring and reviewing backup jobs lack the level of detail to enable system administrators to quickly and accurately identify potential and actual problem areas. For example, most software packages only provide a high level summary of the number of jobs that were completely successful, partially successful and that failed. These software packages do not provide system administrators with the details necessary to help them accurately analyze the system. Consequently, when a backup job fails, the system administrator has to wade through volumes of data associated with that particular backup job in order to determine the cause of the failure. Such a task may be physically taxing and time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing information in sufficient detail to allow system administrators to quickly and accurately identify potential and actual problem areas. A further need exists for quickly disseminating this information in a graphical report that enables system administrators to quickly and accurately analyze backup jobs.